The World Within
by LacrymosaRules
Summary: These are some poems I'm writing partly to try and get over my writers block so I can get on with my fan fictions and partly because I want to. :) I will also probably add in some fan fiction in here too later on. I changed the rating to T because the first fan fiction which I'm adding is quite bloody.
1. Chapter 1

The Winterness.

The cold despair,

the eerie chill,

the darkness of the frozen wastes.

The soft lies gently floating on the breeze,

the ice burg of regret which hits me every time,

the piercing eyes, freezing my heart with fear.

The hard words that melt my heart with sadness,

the pouring rain which mirrors the tears in my eyes,

the bare trees of memories which still haunt my withered soul.


	2. Chapter 2

The Music.

The concert A reverberates through the orchestra,

The conductor dressed in black with his baton poised, ready to begin,

The string players have their bows on the strings for the first notes,

The wind group have their fingers ready,

Everyone is full of anticipation and nerves,

The conductor raises his baton, and off they go!

The first violins play the intricate melody reaching a very high and swift pitch,

The second violins run with the flowing notes,

The violas have lots of tricky semiquavers, with their smooth, dark sound,

The cellos are having a ball, crescendos, adagios plenty of long, slow deep chords,

The piccolos float pleasantly over the deeper instruments,

The flutes are working hard but keeping up the pace with a myriad of trills and slurs,

The clarinets are swimming in a sea of wonder, with each of their tones, the bright high bubbles and the low rich waves,

The oboes jaunting merrily along throughout the piece,

The bassoons are lumbering up the steep passage of music, deep and unhappy, but sounding beautiful,

The trumpets joyfully shouting acclamations,

The trombones sliding in and out of different pitches almost comically,

The big tubas blaring happiness and strength,

The French horns sweetly sounding golden in the midst of all this sound.

Then the final note sounds,

The seemingly endless, echoing note, played together by the whole orchestra,

It fades away leaving silence,

The conductor smiles at the musicians as if to say well done,

A great chorus of applause rings out and it is over.


	3. Chapter 3 Fan fiction 1

The Roman Mysteries: The Killer of Rome.

Part 1.

(I DO NOT OWN The Roman Mysteries or anything by Montague Summers.)

It's February AD 81 and four children: a girl with light, brown hair and grey eyes, a dark skinned girl with short black hair and golden-brown eyes, a boy with olive coloured skin, brown curly hair and brown eyes and a smaller boy with dark brown hair and sea-green eyes, were in Rome.

They are Flavia Gemina, Nubia, Jonathan Ben Mordecai and Lupus. The four friends were visiting Flavia's aunt Cynthia and her husband Cornix. They were in Flavia's room, and they were reading The Aenid as well as teaching Nubia some more Latin words.

It had been a pretty uneventful day, no mysteries to solve just reading and talking with each other then it grew dark so they said goodnight and each went to their rooms and slipped into a calm dreamless sleep.

The next morning Flavia woke up and walked into the dining room where Jonathan, Nubia and Lupus were eating breakfast and chattering excitedly. 'What is it?' asked Flavia as she helped herself to some grapes which were on the table and sat down beside Lupus.

Jonathan looked excited and horrified at the same time eyes shining he said 'We just heard this morning there is a murderer in Rome; they found a body outside the Emperor's palace. I talked to the slave who discovered it and he said that the body was covered in blood, there were tooth-marks in it and the organs like the small intestine were falling out.'

Lupus nodded enthusiastically and wrote something on his wax tablet, he showed it to the others, it said 'All except for the heart which was eaten and only a little, torn piece of it was left!'

Flavia pushed the grapes away from her and said 'That's awful! We have to find out who it is and stop them!' The others all nodded in agreement. 'First we should try to figure out what or who is killing.' 'Without being murdered ourselves.' Jonathan added fearfully.

Nubia said 'Wild dogs, like in Ostia?' The others thought hard about what she had said and recalled how they had met and solved their first mystery. 'Well, there were tooth marks on the body weren't there?' asked Flavia. 'Yes, but there have been no sightings of wild dogs in the area.' Lupus wrote on the wax tablet.

'Ok, so it's probably not wild dogs but we need to look for clues is there any way that we can see the place where the body was found and maybe even the body itself?' Flavia asked.

Nubia answered 'Jonathan's father has body and person who found it works down the street. We can ask if he show us.' They all smiled at Nubia and Jonathan said 'You're right Nubia! I'll ask father if we can see the body.' 'Great then Nubia, and I will go talk to that slave and Lupus you can go to the baths and see if you can hear any gossip about who the culprit might be.' Lupus nodded and they all went off to see if they could find out anything useful.


	4. Chapter 4 Fan fiction Part 2

The Roman Mysteries: The Killer of Rome.

(I DO NOT OWN The Roman Mysteries Series or anything by Montague Summers.)

Part 2.

Jonathan hurried quickly to his father who was just about to begin examining the body in his study. Jonathan knocked on the door and his father opened the door. 'Ah, Jonathan what brings you here, did you run out of herbs for your asthma?' Dr Mordecai asked him.

Jonathan shook his head and said to his father 'Ummm…father would it be all right if the others and I….. could look at the body of the person who was murdered?' Jonathan's father raised an eyebrow curiously and thought about what his son had asked.

'Hmmmmm. Well I guess it would be could for you to see it since you are my apprentice, it would be a good opportunity to teach you about the human body and the others have not seen much worse than this, so it would be a good way to prepare them in the event that one day, they need to face such sickening sights.'

Jonathan grinned 'Thanks.' He said and ran off to the house where he waited for the others. Nubia led Flavia to the house where the slave worked and they knocked on the door. The door was opened by a tanned man with short black hair who was wearing a tattered brown tunic and held a broom in his left hand.

He looked at Nubia and said 'You were one of the people who I told about the …..body.' Nubia nodded and Flavia said 'Hello, we came to ask you if you could please tell us exactly where you found the body and anything unusual about it.'

The slave shuddered and said wearily 'Alright come in, my name is Etica by the way.' The girls followed him inside and they all sat down on three stools in the slave's small room.

Lupus took off his over clothes and slid into the hot steaming water at the baths. He loved the feel of the hot water on his skin. But he had a job to do so he swam quietly over to where two men were talking and listened to what they were saying while pretending to be practising his swimming.

'They say, its guts were spilling out.' Said the one man, the other one said 'Horrific, but someone must have seen something?' The other one said 'Well, people are saying it's some kind of monster, or a wild animal, but there are also rumours that it was some deranged cannibal.' Lupus kept listening to those men and a few others for a couple of hours but heard nothing more that was of interest so he dried himself off and went to meet up with the others back at the house.

They all arrived at the house after learning all they could. Jonathan was first, then Lupus and finally Flavia and Nubia. They all went to Jonathan's room to discuss what they had discovered.


	5. Chapter 5

True Friends.

(Dedicated to Aoife, Aaron, Maria-Elena and all of my other wonderful friends.) (You guys are the best! )

Amazing, surprising, enchanting, and empathising.

Hilarious, delirious, occasionally serious.

Reading, writing, singing, playing.

Paradoxical, admirable, helpful, amiable.

Enthusiastic, fantastic, terrific, apologetic.

You understand, you encourage, and you remind me of the joy inside.

Full of laughter, full of kindness, full of thoughtfulness.

Who I can always trust and rely on.

You make my heart glad and my spirit soar.

A bunch of strange people, who are like family to me.

I can never thank you enough, for being my friends.

You mean the world to me.


End file.
